


Strawberry juice

by OceanDream



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanDream/pseuds/OceanDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie likes velvet sunrises and sunsets, silk nights, strawberry, and <i>him</i>.</p><p>PS. This work was translated from Russian into English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry juice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Клубничный сок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284736) by [OceanDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanDream/pseuds/OceanDream). 



Sadie drinks strawberry juice and looks into the distance. Golden viscous rays of the setting sun fall into the glass. They seem to be honey diluting slightly sour drink.

Sadie likes velvet sunrises and sunsets, silk nights, strawberry, and _him_. She liked all of that only due to Anubis. She can wait for him as much as necessary: hours, days, months, and years... Kane doesn't care about it. In the morning she likes watching the scarlet rays as juice, which she has almost finished, cut through the bright sky and paint everything in red color. She also likes to look at the soft, fluffy clouds dissolving in a beautiful sky as the sunny honey rays in the empty glass, and she likes brocade leaves outside her window. Sadie adores blossoming acacia and grapes too.

Spit on strawberry juice addiction, she goes to the kitchen to make coffee, and she unwittingly remembers _his_ eyes. She craves the appearance of Anubis and forgets to wince from the bitter taste of hot coffee. 

In absolute silence broken by her quiet breathing Kane sits again on the windowsill and waits for _him_. She will never get tired of it. Nobody and nothing can make her get off her favourite place, except hunger, thirst, and slumber.

Taking a deep breath, Sadie shyly looks at dark sky, which is lit by milk-white stars, and goes to bed. She doesn't know that _he_ is next to her right now. When she falls asleep Anubis leaves bouquet of acacia tied with a blue ribbon, the color of her eyes, and her favourite treat - strawberry. The plate is full of fresh and fragrant berries.

She will notice this in the morning. Sure. And she will sit near the window again to thank _him_.


End file.
